


Resistencia

by Oshawott931



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action, Airbending & Airbenders, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Friendship/Love, M/M, Military, Multiple Crossovers, Romantic Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshawott931/pseuds/Oshawott931
Summary: Finnick Odair es un talentoso maestro agua de la Milicia de Naciones Unidas y junto a Cato, están a punto de terminar sus últimos años de entrenamiento. Aprender Metal-Control es uno de los últimos objetivos de Cato, pero Finnick ha estado guardando un secreto desde hace mucho tiempo: está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y para peor, Cato no está muy de acuerdo con las relaciones del mismo género, tiende a ser arrogante y buscapleitos. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Odair encuentre la manera de confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Será posible que Cato pueda aceptarlo?Cato (Alexander Ludwig) x Finnick (Sam Clafin) (Hunger Games)





	Resistencia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Soy un nuevo miembro de esta página y he decidido empezar con una historia sobre Hunger Games. Debo decir que el Cato x Finnick es una pareja que llama mucho mi atención. No he encontrado nada sobre ellos, así que espero disfruten este trabajo. ¡Gracias por leer!

Finnick se despertó con hastío al sentir los finos rayos de luz concentrarse en su rostro y oír el escandaloso canto de los cerdos-gallo, que respondieron al amanecer con un clásico y natural grito que los humanos habían utilizado como despertador desde generaciones remotas. Intentó reanudar el sueño, pero los ronquidos de su compañero de cabaña no lo hicieron posible. Fastidiado, tomó su almohada y la lanzó sobre la cara del rubio que dormía plácidamente frente a él. Cato poco se movió al recibir el impacto, presumía de un sueño sumamente pesado, ni siquiera los cantos de los animales de granja eran capaces de perturbarlo, pero Finnick conocía su debilidad. Así que se levantó de su cama y sorprendió a Cato con un poco de agua que solían dejar en la mesa de noche. El rubio más fornido despertó con agitación, limpiando rápidamente el agua de su rostro. 

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! – Cato gruñó - ¿Ya es de día? –

Finnick esbozó una leve sonrisa y lanzó el resto del agua – Vístete de una vez, debemos asistir al entrenamiento – Caminó a los muebles para poder tomar su uniforme.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – El rubio se sentó en el borde y volvió a retirar la humedad de su rostro. Reunió sus manos para estirar los nudillos y luego relajó el cuello - ¿Con quién pelearemos hoy? –

\- Es miércoles Cato, hoy será entrenamiento de control – Finnick arqueó las cejas ante el débil sentido temporal y espacial de su compañero – Vamos, debemos ir por el desayuno – Tomó la ropa de Cato y se lo lanzó a la cama – Pero vístete ya –

Los uniformes de la milicia unida de naciones tenían los mismos diseños, pero variaban en colores. Se trataba de un chaleco con terminaciones especiales, pantalones largos con una cinta alrededor de la cintura y botas oscuras. En el caso de Finnick, la tela que rodeaba su cintura era azul, en contraste con la de Cato que adoptaba un color verdoso, así como los uniformes generales. Las terminaciones del rubio llevaban diseños metálicos en el chaleco a diferencia de Odair que su traje era más homogéneo, salvo un pelaje blanco en la parte final, intentando representar la cultura de las naciones a las que pertenecían, Finnick de la Tribu Agua del Norte y Cato del Reino Tierra.

\- Detesto usar chaleco en verano – Cato gruñó al ver la última prenda de vestir – Definitivamente esto no va conmigo – Lo lanzó por los aires hasta que cayó en su cama. El rubio solía ser un soldado que gustaba de presumir sus músculos a donde quiera que fuese, por eso caminó hasta su armario y se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas que le quedaba suelta y era de color verde oscura – Y esta cinta me hace ver como un marica… -

\- ¿Quieres dejar de criticar tu uniforme y salir de una vez? – Finnick se mantuvo en la entrada esperando que Cato saliese de la cabaña para cerrar con llave – Además, por no usar ese chaleco es que terminas con moretones, cortes y quemaduras en los brazos –

Cato lanzó la cinta que rodeaba su cintura a su cama, Finnick arqueó una ceja ante la acción. Caminó hacia su cómoda y sacó de un cajón un cinturón metálico con dos dispositivos circulares en los extremos. Sustituyó la cinta por aquel artefacto y caminó satisfecho a la salida.

\- Una cinta de color no ayudará a identificar mi elemento – Cato argumentó – El resto de mi uniforme es verde, no sería difícil adivinarlo – Palpó con entusiasmo el cinturón metálico que se había puesto – Creo que hoy será un buen día, entrenaré metal control con los otros maestros tierra –

Con veintidós años de edad, Cato y Finnick estaban en sus últimos periodos de entrenamiento militar. Generalmente la preparación terminaba a los veinte años, pero habían decidido alargarlo para que los maestros aprendieran a dominar las subcategorías de control: relámpago, metal, lava, curación, siempre y cuando tuviesen el potencial para desarrollar la habilidad. En el caso de Cato, estaba a pocas clases de terminar de aprender metal control, y probablemente cuando lo lograra lo probaría en su mejor amigo Finnick Odair, un poderoso maestro agua que ya dominaba bien su elemento, inclusive había iniciado un programa de especialización en las plantas y en curación.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar pescado como siempre? – Cato empezó a fastidiar a Finnick - ¿O quizá comerás ostiones, camarones o simplemente ciruelas de mar? Yo que tú, comería esponjas de mar –

Finnick sosegó a su compañero con un empujón en el hombro – Tú siempre estás provocando a la gente. Probablemente sigues enfadado porque pateé tu trasero en la arena de control –

El orgullo de Cato se había roto, las palabras de Finnick tenían efectos potentes en los demás, una mezcla de tonos seductores y presuntuosos. – Quiero oírte decir lo mismo cuando use metal control contra ti – Cato apuntó con actitud desafiante, Finnick solo sonrío.

\- Acepto el desafío. Ah, y ya que andas con ese cinturón que dispara cables, podrías pescar la cena de esta noche. Odio tener que comer sobras podridas –

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú con tu tenedor gigante? –

La convivencia entre estos solía ser difícil, los conflictos disminuyeron cuando lograron acostumbrarse – Búrlate de mi tridente y yo me burlaré de esas ridículas quemaduras que te hizo Katniss por cantar victoria antes de que la noquearas por completo –

\- Voy a matarla – Cato aún recordaba su encuentro con la soldado de la Nación del Fuego Katniss Everdeen – Me disparó una flecha en la mano y luego me atacó con su fuego control – Comenzó a recordar los hechos y apretó sus manos con la ira acumulándose en su cabeza.

Finnick detuvo las memorias de Cato con un palmazo en la cabeza – Los maestros tierra son más furibundos de lo que pensé o ese solo es un problema tuyo – Cuando llegaron a la casa donde usualmente servían el desayuno y el almuerzo, Finnick se adelantó. Tomó una bandeja con rapidez e intentó servirse los alimentos más frescos que pudo encontrar –

Para Cato era diferente, él podía comer cualquier cosa y sentirse bien. Empujó a un par de soldados más jóvenes para entrar primero en la fila y tomó varias carnes diferentes – Fuera de aquí idiotas, déjenles espacio a los soldados más experimentados – Humillando a varios adolescentes con deseos de ser fuertes maestros de control, Cato caminó con su bandeja repleta de comida a la mesa de Finnick, donde estaba sentada Katniss y otros soldados más – Lamento el retraso, estaba buscando comida posible de digerir –

\- Nadie ha preguntado por ti, de hecho… Yo te odio – Katniss respondió con hostilidad. La chica vestía con un uniforme rojizo y detalles dorados. Se volvió a su plato y lo miró con nauseas – La comida aquí no es muy apetitosa –

\- Se comía mejor en la Nación del Fuego – Dijo un hombre vestido de la misma manera que Katniss. Él se llamaba Tobias Eaton – El agua tiene lodo… - Jugó con su vaso. Finnick recordó su labor cotidiana y con su control retiró rápidamente las toxinas del agua de sus compañeros – Gracias –

\- Eres un verdadero marica Tobias – Cato insultó al castaño con firmeza – Los verdaderos hombres toman y comen lo que sea para sobrevivir. Deja de lloriquear –

\- Ojalá que las aguas contaminadas lo maten pronto – Katniss le susurró a Finnick –

\- ¿Ustedes dos tienen algún problema? – Marlene, amiga de Tobias preguntó. Ella también pertenecía a la Nación del Fuego y era una soldado experta en la Generación del Relámpago –

\- Solo que Cato intentó matar a Katniss a pedradas en medio de un bosque profundo - Finnick respondió con ironía – No lo sé… Pregúntale tú –

La rubia de fuego miró a Finn con hastío, tomó su plato y tiró alimentos podridos en la comida de su compañero, echándole a perder su almuerzo, o lo que se podía comer de él.

\- Oh vamos. – Marlene intentó animar – Vivieron en un pueblo demente que ponía a veinticuatro maestros de control a matarse entre sí en un juego de supervivencia. ¿Fue normal no? –

\- Yo maté como a diez – Cato comentó intentando echarse un trozo entero de carne a la boca.

\- Cierra la boca Marlene, no estás ayudando en nada – Lynn, otra amiga de Tobias y Marlene, originaria del Reino Tierra, le cerró la boca a la rubia del relámpago – Cato, quiero la revancha –

Cuando el rubio pudo tragar su pedazo de carne miró a Lynn con una sonrisa, apretó su puño y golpeó fuertemente la mesa, haciendo que algunos de los vasos perdiesen el equilibrio y derramasen el agua lodosa que había en ellos – Patearé tu trasero por segunda vez –

En ese momento Finnick esbozó una leve sonrisa, Tobias que estaba sentado a su lado, notó la manera en la que él miraba a Cato, como si de admiración se tratase. Pero era evidente que se trataba de algo más que respeto, un sentimiento que solo él descubrió cuando memorizó las expresiones faciales que Finnick hacía cuando miraba a Cato. Las palabras correctas para describirlo eran cariño, inspiración e incluso, amor. Y a pesar de que Tobias Eaton era más amigo de Katniss Everdeen que Finnick Odair, él había concluido que podía estar enamorado de su compañero.

\- Estás haciendo esa cara otra vez… - Susurró Tobias a Finnick - ¿Le quieres verdad? –

Cuando Marlene se volteó a ver la conversación secreta, Finnick se puso nervioso. Con un movimiento rápido lanzó agua lodosa a la cara de Tobias, camuflando la situación - ¿Quieres un megáfono para gritárselo a todos? –

\- Está arreglado – Lynn se puso de pie – Ah, y tapate esos brazos Cato. Pareces un perdedor – Los demás rieron sutilmente ante las heridas que había en los brazos del soldado de tierra.

Sean cuales fueran los sentimientos, Odair estaba en una posición difícil: su mejor amiga Katniss odiaba a su mejor amigo, Cato tenía cierta repulsión hacia las relaciones del mismo sexo a pesar de que algunas ya se habían consolidado en la milicia. Y quizá la peor de todas, tenía un carisma natural con las mujeres, declararse enamorado de Cato lo echaría todo a perder. Había intentado reprimirlo durante mucho tiempo, el entrenamiento de control fue de ayuda durante varios años.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, los soldados pasaron toda la tarde entrenando en los terrenos naturales: arenas rocosas para maestros tierra, lagunas para maestros agua, incluso había antiguos dispositivos de entrenamiento, como los paneles giratorios de los maestros aire, góndolas para mejorar el movimiento en el agua y otras cosas. Después de las lecciones formales, es decir, cada elemento en grupos de su misma gente y con un superior a cargo, los soldados se dispersaron por los terrenos de la milicia y empezaron a entrenar a su propio gusto y ritmo.

Fue entonces cuando Cato y Finnick se volvieron a reunir, compartieron un saludo amistoso y caminaron para visitar alguna área de entrenamiento.

\- Ahora que estamos juntos. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – Preguntó el rubio de la tribu agua.

\- ¡Vamos a los paneles de los maestros aire! – Cato vociferó –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? –

\- He quedado con otros maestros a una apuesta: quién logra pasar al otro lado. ¿Te animas? –

Finnick asintió – Bien, vamos. Quiero ver cómo quedas después de intentarlo –

Casi ningún maestro de otro elemento fue capaz de cruzar por los paneles en movimiento. Solo los maestros aire podían cambiar de dirección lo suficientemente rápido como para atravesar el dispositivo sin problemas. Y fue entonces cuando Cato intentó pasar por ahí, recibió varios portazos en la cara debido a que intentó pasar con mucha rapidez y los paneles lo golpearon hasta lanzarlo fuera de la zona de entrenamiento. Cayó en el cemento y Finnick intentó recogerlo.

\- Eres muy bruto – Finnick se burló – Ese dispositivo a ti te debe costar un montón. Eres completamente opuesto a los maestros aire – Le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva y limpió la tierra de su cuerpo, aún podía darse el lujo de tocar a Cato de vez en cuando. –

\- Por eso tú me acompañas con tu agua sanadora ¿No? – Cato respondió con arrogancia – Ya sabes, esa agua mágica que usan ustedes para curar a los demás. Es algo muy femenino para mí, pero agradezco que tú puedas hacerlo –

Finnick miró con estupefacción a Cato y cuando terminó de limpiar su cuerpo del polvo, lo abofeteó de forma cómica – Vuelves a decir eso y te ahogo en el lago de allá – Para su mala suerte, Cato nunca aceptaría a un marica que dijese estar enamorado de él. Era como estar en el infierno.

\- ¿Así que piensas que la curación es de maricas? – Un hombre cercano a los paneles de entrenamiento intimidó a Cato con la mirada. Era un soldado castaño de ojos azules – Me gustaría oírte decir eso en mi cara… -

\- No querrás enfrentarte a ese tipo… mejor vamos a… - Antes de que Finnick pudiese decir algo, Cato caminó con prepotencia hacia el hombre que había hecho el comentario – Idiota… -

\- Si tienes algún problema con eso, aquí estoy para que me digas – Respondió el rubio – Lo puedo decir mil veces si es necesario. La curación es para los maricas, y parece que tú eres uno –

El resto de maestros, en especial los de tierra alabaron a Cato. El castaño de ojos azules pegado él, sonrío con un rostro sumido en la malicia – Si eres tan hombre para decir eso, pelea conmigo –

Con actitud furibunda, Cato se quitó la camiseta de un golpe. Finnick observó los músculos de la espalda de su compañero e intentó contener sus expresiones – ¿Qué esperas, idiota? –

Cuando los maestros tierra se enfrentan, tienden a pelear con el torso descubierto y descalzos. Cato había hecho eso, quedándose solo con los pantalones, incluso se los arremangó hasta las rodillas. La arena estaba frente a las orillas de la laguna, por lo que él y su contrincante no tendrían problemas en usar la tierra y el agua en grandes cantidades. Finnick estaba por ahí esperando el inicio de la pelea, se había quedado con la camiseta y los zapatos de Cato. Su corazón se aceleraba al ver a su amigo semidesnudo en medio de la arena, pero hacía lo posible por esconder esos sentimientos en medio de tantos soldados con ansias de una pelea bien servida. Pronto llegaron Katniss, Tobias y los demás compañeros de Finnick, se sentaron junto a él para ver la pelea.

\- ¿En qué se metió Cato esta vez? – Lynn preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Y quién es ese? –

\- ¿Cómo que quién? – Marlene confrontó a Lynn – Es Brian (Brant Daugherty) … El novio de Tobias – Comenzó a reírse al momento de recibir unos codazos del castaño – Bueno está bien, no lo es. Pero a él le gusta y a Brian también. Yo creo que debería dar el siguiente paso –

\- Eso a nadie le importa, Marlene – Lynn la reprimió, como siempre – Pero ya que comentas eso, quizás Tobias nos ayude a descubrir más sobre él –

\- Bah…. – El castaño de la Nación del Fuego gruñó – Solo es un maestro agua de élite. Tiene veintitrés años y les da clases a otros sobre agua control avanzada. En otras palabras, Cato está muerto – Miró a Finnick y midió sus palabras – Pero lo dejará vivo. A que sí –

Entonces la pelea empezó: Brian había recogido agua del lago para crear tentáculos largos y disminuir el tiempo que tardaba en formar olas y chorros desde la laguna. Por el contrario, Cato atacó con pedradas en cuestión de segundos, moviéndose de manera rígida y extendiendo los puños. Los latigazos de agua a altas temperaturas lograban destruir las rocas con facilidad, ni siquiera Brian debía mover tanto sus manos para lograrlo.

\- Hijo de puta – Cato gruñó al ver la rapidez de su enemigo - ¡¿A ver esto?! –

Con fuerza, levantó una pared de buena altura y la empujó de una patada. Brian giró sobre sí mismo para recoger grandes cantidades de agua que luego la impulsó a modo de chorro para destruir la pared de tierra. Corrió hacia Cato para atacar con proyectiles de hielo desprendidos de los tentáculos. El rubio logró eludirlos con otra columna a modo de protección.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Brian preguntó con suma tranquilidad.

Cato se había olvidado de que por más que la pared lo protegía de ataques frontales, la laguna rodeaba toda la arena, por lo que fue sorprendido desde el costado por una ola creada por Brian. Cato cayó a la tierra e intentó recobrar la postura, pero su enemigo dispersó sus tentáculos para golpearlo con potentes latigazos calientes. El rubio gritó groserías al recibir el agua hirviendo en sus brazos que dejó quemaduras serias, perdió movilidad importante y fue sorprendido por ataques de hielo. Cuchillas agiladas sorprendieron a Cato y dejaron cortes importantes en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Cato! ¡Aguanta imbécil! – Gritó Finnick, intentando dar ánimo –

Ciegamente, Cato intentó recuperar terreno lanzando rocas y levantando proyectiles cerca de Brian. Pero el agua era tan rápida y cambiante que poco podía hacer contra los hielos y vapores. Cuando ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde el inicio, las manos de Cato estaban quemadas y su abdomen tenía serios cortes. Fue entonces cuando Brian terminó el encuentro con una potente ola que atrapó a Cato y lo estrelló con los árboles fuera de la arena.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – Marlene bromeó – El novio de Tobias pateó el trasero de Cato –

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! – Tobias respondió.

En tanto Finnick corrió a ver a Cato, Brian comenzó a acercarse al grupo de Katniss.

\- Ahí viene Tobias – Dijo Lynn – Si quieres besarlo, adelante, premia a tu novio –

Finnick recogió a Cato y lo llevó rápidamente a las cabañas de los curanderos. Entró en una habitación pequeña: había una camilla que se extendía entre las dos paredes, plantas medicinales y varios baldes con agua. También había una silla en el extremo de la habitación para que se sentara alguna visita que quisiera mantenerse ahí por un tiempo, era lo poco que cabía ahí.

\- Ya he curado todas sus heridas – Dijo la enfermera – Déjalo aquí hasta que se pueda poner de pie. Si necesita otra cosa, puedes usar el agua de los baldes para calmar sus quemaduras –

Finnick sonrío y agradeció a la curandera. Cuando se fue, dejó la ropa de Cato en la silla y miró su torso desnudo lleno de cortes, zonas rojas y moretones que ya habían sido purificados. Se llevó la mano a la frente y pensó en lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, ojalá pudiera tener algún espíritu que le diera consejos: Katniss probablemente lo tacharía de traidor, Marlene le diría cualquier estupidez, Lynn se burlaría y a Tobias poco podría importarle. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía ser apto a tratar con alguien tan cabezota como Cato, que por cierto podría matar a Finnick después de que le confesase su enamoramiento. Después de un rato, la habitación comenzó a hacerse más calurosa, probablemente por los vapores utilizados por otras curanderas que se filtraban entre habitaciones.

Finnick se quitó el chaleco de su tribu y se quedó con la camiseta musculosa que llevaba debajo, la suya era de color blanco, no había problema pues la Tribu Agua utiliza bastante ese color.

\- Mi cabeza… - Cato se levantó con una fuerte jaqueca - ¿Dónde estoy? –

\- Te traje a la enfermería, o algo así. Brian te pateó el trasero. ¿Ya estás contento? –

El rubio se miró las manos y el cuerpo – Lo voy a matar cuando lo encuentre… -

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurrió usar metal control, y tenías el cinturón puesto – Finnick se burló - ¿Cuál es el máximo del coeficiente intelectual de los maestros tierra? ¿Diez? –

\- Dame mi ropa – Cato intentó levantarse – Lo voy a poner en su lugar con mi metal control –

Cuando intentó levantarse, la inclinación lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Para su suerte, Finnick logró atraparlo antes de que se estrellase de cara contra el suelo. El reflejo hizo que Cato se aferrase al cuerpo de su compañero y Finnick pusiese sus manos un poco más abajo de la cintura de Cato, prácticamente tenía sus manos en su trasero. Fue una de las pocas veces que el torso desnudo del rubio estaba pegado al cuerpo de Finnick, podía sentir además sus brazos y sus piernas aferradas a él, pero a Cato le parecía completamente normal, solo un acto bondadoso de ayuda. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, incluso el cabello de Finnick podía tocar la frente de Cato.

\- A penas puedes caminar ¿Y quieres pelear otra vez? Solo a ti se te ocurre retar a Brian –

Cato se llevó la mano al cuello en señal de dolor – Da igual, vámonos de aquí –

Finnick tomó el agua de uno de los baldes, bajó sus temperaturas y con su mano la colocó en la zona donde Cato estaba intentando disipar el dolor – No te voy a cargar hasta allá –

\- Realmente eres una mierda de amigo. Yo siempre te cargué a donde querías ir –

\- Que solo fue cuando me picó una medusa-pulpo y me tiraste de un acantilado esperando que utilizara el agua de la cascada para subir – Cato se echó a reír al escuchar esos recuerdos.

Finnick por reflejo también lo acompañó en su risa. Parecía cuestionable el hecho de que Cato no se diera cuenta que ya no necesitaba sostener a su compañero del cuello, y Finnick ya no tenía que mantener sus manos en la cintura de Cato, incluso él había apretado con más fuerza.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –

\- Si hicieras eso de la curación, tardaría menos en sanar – Cato trató de inventar una excusa.

Finnick lo miró enfadado – Hace un rato dijiste que era de maricas – Enfrío más aún el agua para darle escalofríos a Cato – Realmente eres muy difícil de tratar –

\- Da igual. Cuando pueda moverme iré a entrenar metal control para estar más preparado – Cato quitó las manos alrededor del cuello de Finnick cuando recordó que aún las tenía ahí. Intentó hacerse el idiota – Ah, gracias por la ayuda. Me siento mejor cuando estás aquí –

\- ¿Qué? – Finnick lo miró con incredulidad.

Cato midió sus palabras y se quedó en blanco – Que me siento mejor cuando estoy aquí ¿Acaso escuchaste otra cosa? – Finnick lo miró por un momento a los ojos, él también hizo lo mismo. Pese a que era un maestro tierra, tenía los ojos azules y ese detalle llamaba la atención de su compañero. El cuerpo de Finnick aún seguía pegado al torso de Cato, solo la tela de la camisa de Finnick los separaba. Avergonzado, Cato miró al suelo, tenía a su amigo muy cerca de él – ¿Qué? –

\- Nada… - La respiración de Finnick se aceleró un poco y Cato sintió ese cambio en su pecho. Las manos de Finnick apoyadas en la camilla estaban muy cerca de las del rubio. Y en un momento de completa osadía, Finnick intentó entrelazar su mano con la de su mejor amigo mientras se inclinaba al rostro de Cato en silencio –

\- Finnick… quítate de encima, estás comportándote muy raro y sabes que no me gusta – Cato empujó con un poco de agresividad el pecho de su compañero hacia atrás – Me largo de aquí –

\- Perdón, no debí hacer eso –

En el momento en que Finnick empezó a echarse hacia atrás y se despegó de él, Cato reconsideró la idea. Agarró su camiseta con fuerza y de un tirón lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, estrellando sus labios contra los de Finnick. Se aferró a su cuello con firmeza mientras Finnick lo tomaba de la cintura. Odair tardó varios minutos en reconocer que no estaba soñando despierto, se trataba de algo real. La temperatura subió aún más cuando Cato metió su lengua en la boca de Finnick, profundizando más el beso y aferrándose más a él, cualquiera que vería eso se moriría de un ataque al corazón. Incluso cuando cortó el beso, Finnick se inclinó de nuevo a sus labios para reclamar lo que aún había quedado pendiente y durante ese momento, ambos entrelazaron sus manos. Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, Finnick miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa, por otro lado, Cato bajó la mirada con una actitud sumamente avergonzada, tendió a ponerse rojo.

\- ¿Eso significa que me quieres verdad? – Finnick preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, te quiero. Pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie. – Cato respondió – Esto es nuevo para mí –

\- También para mí, pero supongo que lo enfrentaremos juntos. ¿O no? –

Finnick volvió a recibir un beso de su compañero - ¿Y ahora nos tenemos que llamar de una forma estúpida y cursi? ¿Qué prefieres: pescadito o pastelito de ciruelas de mar? –

Él se hecho a reír y se acercó más a Cato – Eso da igual – Intentó abrazarlo.

Cato aceptó sin protestar el abrazo de Finnick, incluso recostó su rostro en su hombro y se mantuvo aferrado durante bastante tiempo – Vamos a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo –

\- Si te molesta que nos vean, podemos ocultarlo –

\- Será hasta que pueda sentirme bien con esto – Cato le sonrío a Finnick – Pero yo seré el de arriba – Ambos rieron y volvieron a compartir un beso - ¿Nos vamos a casa? –

\- Claro que sí – Cato parecía poder caminar con un poco de esfuerzo – Te amo Cato. –

\- Y yo a ti Finn – Él demostró su afecto dándole un puñetazo en el hombro – Debemos ir por la cena todavía –

\- Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso –

Y probablemente tendrían otras cosas en qué pensar después de la cena.

El postre, por ejemplo. O también podrían llamarlo: un bocadillo nocturno.


End file.
